The New Lucy
by Celestial-Mage231
Summary: This is my vary first FanFicton story Summary-This is another story where Lucy is kicked out and stuff but i promise this will make you want to read over and over P.S I suck at summary and it might have romance maybe Plz read Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**HiHi this is my very first story! *cheers* Please go easy on me after all this is my first story**

**P.S**

** R&R **

**I do not own FairyTail Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Chapter 1

At the Guild Lucy's P.O.V

It's been 1 whole year sense Lisanna came back. Now don't get me wrong she is nice, kind, pretty, and sweet. It's just that everyone in the guild has been ignoring me sense Lisanna came including team Natsu!

Except Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Cana ,and Master are the only ones who still talk to me its okay because im sure everyone else is just excited that Lisanna is here.

Lisanna keeps on apologizing to me saying she's sorry for taking Natsu from me but I tell her it's all right and don't worry about it.

A few day later while at the bar I ask Mira for a juice while talking to Levy and Wendy.

Mira gives me my drink and joins in on the conversation when all of a sudden team Natsu comes to me and can't help but feel excited that they finally talked to me. But for some reason Lisanna looks really sorry and I can't help but wonder why. It seems like I am going to find out because and as soon Team Natsu said _that_, Levy, Wendy , and Mira were soo mad that I had to restrain them but first I had to say something. And what I said was " Okay...(Levy, Wendy, and Mira were surprised at first but under stood that I was not done) but first let me say this what kind of nakama are you?"I said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT KIND OF NAKAMA ARE WE?!" Natsu yelled at me and he got the whole guilds attention including the master who was watching this.

And then Erza tried to punch me but I blocked it except I blocked it which made the whole guild gasp except the master and the only people who talked to me.

So I continued speaking "What kind of nakama calls their friend weak, useless, and unneeded. What kind of nakama ignore them for 1 whole fucking year. What kind of nakama are you, do you even know? I tried to talk to you guys over a million times bet i gave up because all you did was ignore me. I bet you don't even know that I became a S-class Mage that is stronger than Mira-Jane, Laxus, Erza, and Gildarts combined" I said.

Everyone in the guild was surprised at what I said except Master and LS ( for short for the people that didn't ignore Lucy and stands for Lucy supporters and I got the Idea for another story) because I told them and master was the one who made me a S-class Mage.

Normal P.O.V

All of the guild thought "What happened to our beloved celestial Mage." Then Lucy said "If any of you are wondering what happened to beloved celestial Mage she's dead to me now" the guild was shocked "you guys changed her and this is what she became."

Lucy P.O.V

"I'm leaving" I said when everyone was still frozen in shock but then I said another thing too " and master" master looked towards me "I quit, goodbye FairyTail" and then I walked out the doors and my guild mark disappeared and then everyone was in shock again including LS and Master.

Erza P.O.V

I thought about what Lucy said and I started crying which surprised everyone I thought _"How could I do that to her she was like a little sister to me, she treated me like a normal person and was always there for me, she helped me get though my problems."_ and I started to cry more and fell on my knees. I regret this.

Gray P.O.V

I saw Erza crying and was shocked and and yet understood why she was crying and then everyone in the guild was crying even me! But mostly Natsu for which no one knew why after all it's all his fault I thought _"How could I have had agreed to this, she helped me get over UR, and she was like a little sister to me. how could I do this to her and how could she stand being ignored for so long."_ And I went over to Natsu and punched him in the face.

Natsu P.O.V

I was shock to see Erza crying and everyone else too. But I crying the most and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault that this had happened all of it because of me. Then I knew it was because of me beacuse Gray punched me in the face and then started yelling at me saying it all me fault this had happened and Erza had to restrain Gray and herself because he could tell Erza wanted to hit me as much as Gray did.

* * *

**So what did you think of it was it good I sure hope so **

**Hope you like and I will try to update as soon as I can I promise**

**And don't worry I will write what '_that' _is in the next chapter in a _flashback_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HiHi this is chapter 2 yippie *cheers* and thank you for reading my first story**

**I do not own FairyTail Hiro Mashima does if I did Lucy would be the strongest Mage Ever!'**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously**_

_Natsu P.O.V_

_I was shock to see Erza crying and everyone else too. But I crying the most and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault that this had happened all of it because of me. Then I knew it was because of me beacuse Gray punched me in the face and then started yelling at me saying it all me fault this had happened and Erza had to restrain Gray and herself because I could tell Erza wanted to hit me as much as Gray did._

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

While I was leaving I told Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Charla, and Lily(i think i forgot to mention theses 2 exceeds) to meet me later tonight at me house all together telepatlcy.

When I gets home I grabs some money and goes to the landlady and buys the house. Then I packs up some clothes and summons Virgo to take the suitcase and the box of letter to my mom(this is before the 7 year time-skip and before her dad had died) in the spirit world for safekeeping.

Then I start thinking of when team Natsu kicked her out(I told you I would tell you what _that_ was).

_**Flashback**_

_Me, Levy, Wendy, and Mira were just chatting and teasing Levy about Gajeel and Wendy about Romeo when team Natsu came and wanted to talk to me I was so excited (I mean who wouldn't be when someone was ignoring you for a long time then came to talk to you) but for some reason Lisanna looked really sorry witch confused me._

_But then I understood because of what team Natsu said witch was..."Lucy we want you of the team" Natsu said then I looked towards Erza for help but she said "Yeah your weak and you make us do all the work for you" Then I looked at Gray for help but he said "and we always have to go and save you" and then Natsu said "and all you do is hide behind your spirits also you and your spirits are weak." _

_Then that's when finally snapped and so did Levy, Mira, and Wendy so I had rest restrain them and they finally calmed down. Thats when I said what I had to "Okay" I said and "But let me ask you this what kind of nakama are you?" (I don't feel like typing the thing all over again ok good.)_

**Flashback_ Ends_**

When the door was knocked I snapped out of it and felt tears and quickly wiped them away and when I went to the door I saw LS(if you forgot what LS stands for look at the first chapter) and invited them in and got some snacks for them and when I got back I told them "I'm leaving" and then they asked why and I continued "I'm leaving to train more and get away from all this" I said and Wendy asked "Will you come back someday" "Yes I will"

"When" Levy asked. "Maybe in 4-6 years or so but don't worry I'll keep in touch okay also I will be a different person then okay."

They nodded their heads and we hugged(except Gajeel) and said goodbye but I held back Levy and Wendy and told to tell master that I leaving and stuff but will be back a different person and stuff.

By the time they left and sence it was night time I decided to stay for the night and planned to leave as soon as possible in the morning.

Levy P.O.V After Lucy just said she had quit

l wonderd why Lu-chan quit FairyTail then Lu-chan just sent me and the others(LS) a message telepatlcy to meet her at her home tonight all together Today.

When it was night time the LS (beacuse I'm too lazy to write all of their names) and me gathered at Lu-chan's door and Mira knocked on the door then Lu-chan opened the door and told us to come in while she went to go get some food. When she came back with the food we started Asp ask her why she quit then she said "I'm leaving to train more and get away from all this" she said then Wendy asked "Will you come back someday" "Yes I will" Lucy said.

"When" I asked. "Maybe in 4-6 years or so but don't worry I'll keep in touch okay also I will be a different person then okay." Lucy replied.

We nodded our heads and we hugged(except Gajeel) Lu-chan and said goodbye to her but I was held back with Wendy because Lu-chan asked "Can you two tell master the same thing I told you guys like that I'm leaving and gonna be back but as a different person and if he ask why I left tell him?" "Okay Lu-Chan/okay Lucy(-san does Wendy say Lucy or Lucy-San)."


	3. Dragon Realm and Dragons

**HiHi. ㈳5 YAY!**

**Sorry for the late update I have been having some writers block **

**Gomen also I ****have been busy with school **

**So now what you have been waiting for ****The New Lucy**** Chapter 3!**

**I do not own FairyTail Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

_Previously _

_We nodded our heads and we hugged(except Gajeel) Lu-chan and said goodbye to her but I was held back with Wendy because Lu-chan asked "Can you two tell master the same thing I told you guys like that I'm leaving and gonna be back but as a different person and if he ask why I left tell him?" "Okay Lu-Chan/okay Lucy-san(does Wendy say Lucy or Lucy-San?)."_

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

When I woke up in the morning the first think I did was check mentally to myself to make sure I had all my stuff and than I gave some luggage for Virgo to hold in the spirit world and then I went to the train station. When I got there I got on the train and went to my home and went into the forest I own went to the waterfall.

When I got there I explored the area first to understand my surroundings in case I get lost. While I was exploring I found a cave behind the waterfall and and decided for that to be my camp. Then when I went back and got my stuff and when I turned around I saw a great big white and gold colored mixed dragon!

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The dragon.

"Y-Yes" I shuttered.

"I am Sophia, queen of dragons. Your mother was was also a queen until she had died which was a very sad day." Sophia said sadly at the end.

"My mom was A queen of dragons?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes also slayer of all elements. Would you like to follow in your mother footsteps and become the princess and become a slayer of all elements?" Sophia said and asked.

"Yes" I said with determination and confidence right away.

Then she asked why I was here and so I told her about everyone ignoring me except LS(to lazy to write their names) and then how team Natsu kicked me out and what I said after that and then leading up to why I came here. After I finished I was crying a little and Sophia was very sad and crying a little as tears came down her face.

**Sophia's P.O.V**

I was just flying around the area when I smelt Layla sent and I went to go check it out and found out it was her daughter Lucy.

I started to wonder why she was here when she saw me so I said "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Y-Yes" Lucy shuttered Nervously which makes sense because who wouldn't when a dragon appears out of nowhere and asked your name!

"I am Sophia, queen of dragons. Your mother was was also a queen until she had died which was a very sad day." I said sadly at the end.

"My mom was A queen of dragons?!" She had asked surprised.

"Yes also slayer of all elements. Would you like to follow in your mother footsteps and become the princess and become a slayer of all elements?" I said and at the same time asked.

"Yes" She said with determination and confidence right away which surprised me that she would awnser fast also glad and happy she had decided to follow her mother footsteps.

Then I asked why she was here and so she told me about everyone ignoring her except LS(to lazy to write their names) and then how team Natsu kicked her out and what she had said after that and then leading up to why she was here. After she finished she was crying a little and I was very sad and crying a little as well as tears came down my face. I decided once I get back in the dragon realm I am going to have a 'talk' (you know what I mean if oh well) with Igneel about his slayer Natsu and what the hell has he been teaching him.

"So do you want to go to the Dragon Realm and meet all of the dragons and look around right now?" I said.

"Yes" Lucy said.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So do you want to go to the Dragon Realm and meet all of the dragons and look around right now?" Sophia said.

"Yes" I said.

She then told me to climb and grab on to her back and hold on.

_"You better watch out FariyTail because I'm going to come back stronger that ever" _I thought smirking.

Then when Sophia had taken off and was flying it felt wonderful the breeze felt nice then a portal that Sophia had summoned opened-up and we went through it. When we went through it and had got through it my first thought was

_"Wow" _It looked amazing.

"First lesson wings" Sophia said "I am going to drop you and you will focus on your back and think of flying in the sky"

Then she turned sideways and dropped me at first I panicked but then I remembered what she had said and calmed down and focused on my back and imagined flying then I said "Dragon wings assemble."

Then pure white wings appeared on my back and I was flying. It was amazing and better then Happy for lots of reasons(like him not calling me heavy and fat) and then Sophia appeared right next to me very happy. Then she told me it will only last for 5 hours and that if I become even more stronger I can hold it as long as I need to also how to control my wing like how fast I can go and stuff.

When we got to the palace Sophia called all of the dragons and there I saw Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel drangons.

* * *

**HiHi**

**I need some help can you help me **

**I can't think of any names for the elements**

**Lightning Dragon**

**Poison Dragon(Male)**

**Ice/Snow Dragon(Female)**

**Water Dragon**

**Earth Dragon**

**Celestial/Stars/Moon Dragon(Female)**

**Dark Dragon (Acnologia's twin sister because I want him to be bad)**

**Rune Dragon (like Fried/Freed(IDK) magic)**

**Review it to me or PM for a more chance mod me using it also I will give credit to who's name I pick for the dragons name**


	4. Guild, Guild, GUILD

**HiHi :) *\(^.^)/*******

**Thank you for all the suggestions sadly I can only pick 1 name for each of them **

**I would like to thank you for all of them and the winning names are**

**Lightning Dragon(Male)name is Electra from __****The-dauntless-instruments, DarkDragonGirl4**

**Water Dragon(Female)name is Aquamarine from**_** The-dauntless-instruments**_

**Poison Dragon(Male)name is Fang __********The-dauntless-instruments, DarkDragonGirl4**

**Ice/Snowy Dragon(Female)name is Winter from**_**The-dauntless-instruments**_

**Earth Dragon(Female)name is Flora from**_** DarkDragonGirl4**_

**Celestial/Star/Moon Dragon(Female)name is Star from**_** FairyTailLover333, DarkDragonGirl4**_

**Dark Dragon(Female)name is Eclipse from**_** OoXxKarenxXoO**_

**Rune Dragon(Male)name is Zen from**_** FairyTailLover333**_

**Congratulation to the people who's name was chosen *clapping* and I am sorry for the people who's name was not picked and now what you have all been waiting for The New Lucy Chapter 4 *cheers*.**

**Also if you are wondering why there is more then one name on some of the dragons name is because more then one person recommend it.**

**This is a little thing about what happened to the guild after Lucy left.**

* * *

_Previously_

_When we got to the palace Sophia called all of the dragons and there I saw Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel dragons._

* * *

**Guild Normal P.O.V. After Lucy Left**

After Lucy left everyone was still shocked and felt very bad,sad, and guilty for forgetting about her not doing anything, and ignoring her.

**Guild Normal P.O.V **

After Lucy had left mostly everyone was the same but if you are new and come in you could feel the depressing aura. After Lucy left she and the guild had never knew how much she had impacted them.

A couple of people had changed Gray had stopped stripping, Mira went back to her old self before Lisanna had died and stopped smiling only smirking and such, Erza wouldn't eat another strawberry cake, Wendy hadn't smiled, Levy won't read or touch another book, Juvia had stopped stalking Gray, Cana stopped drinking, Makarov locked himself in his office barely coming out, and Natsu stopped fighting/starting fights.

The guild was like this for a couple of months and went back to normal but some never were the same again. Except whenever Lucy, blonde, celestial, and celestial mage were mentions (sometimes keys and whip because she used them) the whole guild will turn all EMO.

**Master P.O.V**

I am very disappointed in my children for ignoring and abandoning her. I had seen her eyes light in her eyes but sadness and pain in them too. Then later i saw a bright shine in her eyes like she knew she belongs here. But now they looked sad and in pain and had lost the shine in them.

* * *

***NOTE***

**This is just a short thing about how the guild became after she left.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**It was because all the data got erased because of my computer crashing.**

**Thank you for taking your time and reading this little note.**


End file.
